The present invention relates to a shift lever lock system, and more particularly, to a vehicle shift lever lock system that locks a shift lever to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle.
A known steering wheel lock apparatus is installed in a vehicle, such as an automobile to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle. The steering wheel lock apparatus includes a key cylinder, which is accommodated in a lock body of the vehicle. A key inserted into a key rotor of the key cylinder rotates the key rotor to a LOCK position and is removed from the key rotor at the LOCK position. This engages a lock bar to a steering shaft and locks the steering shaft. In other words, the steering wheel is prevented from being rotated.
When the key is inserted into the key rotor, and the key rotor is rotated to an operational position (ACC, ON, START positions), a cam of a camshaft, which rotates integrally with the key rotor, moves the lock bar. This disengages the lock bar from the steering shaft and unlocks the steering wheel. The rotation of the camshaft also manipulates an ignition switch.
The steering wheel lock apparatus prevents rotation of the steering wheel and manipulation of the ignition switch unless a proper key is inserted into the key cylinder. Thus, the steering wheel lock system effectively prevents unauthorized use of the vehicle.
However, the steering wheel lock apparatus can be inconvenient. For example, when the steering wheel is in a rotated state, a rotating force is applied to the steering shaft. In such state, the key may not be removed from the key rotor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shift lever lock system that effectively prevents unauthorized use of a vehicle.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a vehicle immobilizer including a key rotor for receiving a key, which is used to rotate the key rotor, a shift lever lock mechanism for locking a transmission shift lever, and a detector that detects whether the key received by the key rotor is proper. The detector unlocks the shift lever with the shift lever lock mechanism when the proper key is detected and locks the shift lever with the shift lever lock mechanism when detecting that the key is improper.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a vehicle immobilizer including a key rotor for receiving a key, which is used to rotate the key, a shift lever lock mechanism for locking a transmission shift lever, and a detector that detects rotation of the key rotor. The detector unlocks the shift lever with the shift lever lock mechanism when detecting the rotation of the key rotor and locks the shift lever with the shift lever lock mechanism when the rotation of the key rotor is not detected.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.